Scrimmage
by Okami Nobuye
Summary: A body is dumped at the Kamiya Dojo's gates along with threats on Kenshin's life. Is the government really behind this as Kenshin had been warned? (Sequel to Beneath the Lantern Lights). Rated T: Teen- Blood and violence.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I do not own anything Rurouni Kenshin.

2nd Author's Note: This is a sequel to my other story "Beneath the Lantern Lights". I do suggest you read it first. 

1878 Tokyo (11th Year of Meiji)-

Tenma stared up at the small room's ceiling. The doctor had just finished replacing the bandages on his head. He'd been pretty beat up when he'd woken, but not dead. He should have been dead. Fighting that guy had been stupid. Not like he'd had a choice. It was his job to kill or be killed…and he'd failed.

A smile touched his lips and he chuckled a bit. He should already be dead. The fact that he'd survived that blade was a miracle. No, it was something else. "A sakabato, huh?" He laughed out loud, causing the doctor walking on the porch outside to pause, curiously. Tenma rubbed his thumb gently along the bandages. His opponent's eyes had turned black just before striking him. The demon had risen inside Himura, ready to kill him…but he hadn't. That ridiculously shaped katana had saved him. What was it Himura had called it? His vow? Tenma laughed again. Since when did demons put themselves on a dog's leash?

The man's crazed laughter ended as a shadow crept in through the window. "So, it's you?" he murmured. "I find myself somewhat honored."

There was no answer except the metallic clink of metal. Tenma closed his eyes. It had only been a matter of time. He'd failed to kill Battosai. He was no longer of any use. The shadow struck, silver flashed, and blood began pooling from the hitokiri's chest.


	2. Chapter 1

Kenshin flinched as Kaoru raised her bokken and faced him. All around him the students of Maekawa dojo watched silently. The man's face flushed. He couldn't hit Kaoru.

He watched her lips as she mouthed the word, "Relax."

If only Yahiko were here. Kaoru's only student had fallen ill and was home at the dojo recouping. Today was one of Kaoru's joint-training days at the nearby dojo, and Kaoru was demonstrating. There shouldn't have been a problem, except she wanted Kenshin to fill in for Yahiko's role.

Now, he stood facing Kaoru in a room full of expectant eyes. As she had said, either he had to counter her or she would have to counter him. Neither seemed like a good idea, but he'd prefer the former over the latter.

Kaoru nodded to him, raised the bokken and sprang forward. She felt a pang of unease as she watched the wanderer freeze. He would refuse to lift his sakabato against her. She could see it now. She flinched and brought it down. The wooden sword bashed against the floor and Kaoru gave a start. Kenshin was kneeling five feet away, nowhere near where he'd stood before.

Kaoru lowered the bokken. The crowded room filled with applause and whistles, but Kenshin saw the disappointment on the woman's face. She played it off anyway, laughing, and praising, "Well, that's another way to do it."

Kenshin stood and dusted off his hakamas.

Kaoru wouldn't say it to his face, but she felt embarrassed. She shouldn't, but she did. She knew she should be grateful that Kenshin was so careful around her, but he hadn't even tried to fend her off. She sighed and shook the feeling off, turning to assist Maekawa-sensei's students.

0_r_0_r_0_r_0_r_0

By the time they left the dojo, Kaoru was in good spirits again. Kenshin smiled as she jabbered on about the day.

"I was surprised Isao joined the dojo there, but I think he'll do fine, don't you?" she blabbed, turning down a street to their right. "I wonder why he didn't stay with us." Kaoru's hand made a fist. "I bet it's Yahiko's fault."

Kenshin said nothing on this. He padded along behind the lady, his mind elsewhere. The other night kept playing over and over through his head. A fellow hitokiri had showed up. That wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't so bothersome either. No, not as much as the killer's warning.

"Miss Kaoru."

She glanced back and smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, Kenshin?"

He bowed his head, considering his options. The best was to be honest. He didn't want to. He'd rather protect that smile.

The woman stopped a few yards from the Kamiya dojo when she caught the look on his face. "What is it, Kenshin?"

"Miss Kaoru, I…"

He froze. Chills raked his spine. A crowd had gathered around the Kamiya dojo's front gate. Kenshin ran past Kaoru and made his way through. His heart pounded erratically as he reached the sight. Red was splattered over the wood door. Blood.

The former hitokiri, Tenma lay slumped in it, dead. A note had been tacked to his shirt:

_All hitokiri will be returned to Hell. _


	3. Chapter 2

"All right! Who did this?"

Kenshin's eyes widened as Sanosuke stormed through the dojo's door. Police Chief Uramura's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Himura?"

Kenshin smiled. "He's a friend, that he is."

Sano strode in and closed the door.

The chief sighed before continuing, "We're not really sure. Judging by the wound, it seems the murderer used a concealed sword. If he really is from the government, as you suspect, then it's far above my reach. I haven't been informed of any of this."

Sano gaped. "Kenshin, this doesn't have to do with the other night, does it?"

Kaoru crossed his arms, giving him a sour look. "You really are slow, Sanosuke."

The man plopped down, his legs crossed.

Kenshin frowned. "This one won't let anyone die for his sake."

Sano socked him over the head, and then cracked his knuckles. "Just so we're clear, you're not going anywhere."

Kenshin blinked. "Sano…"

Sano held up a hand. "Don't bother, Kenshin. I know you. Now, don't go off trying that noble crap. We're in this together." He leaned closer so only Kenshin could hear then. "Relax. I won't let anything happen to Yahiko or the Missy."

The police chief cleared his throat and Sano straightened up. "The best I can do is station some officers outside…"

Kenshin held up a hand. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary, Chief Uramura. That, it will not." He smiled and rubbed the sore spot on his scalp. "I'd rather not get your men involved, if possible."

Uramura glanced between each of them and nodded. "Very well. If anything comes up, I'll be sure to let you know."

0_r_0_r_0_r_0_r_0

Kenshin didn't sleep that night. His eyes closed a few times, but he couldn't bring himself to that point. Perhaps this was what it was like, he thought, being on death row. If the government wanted to extinguish the hitokiri to fully end the old era, there was nothing he could do.

Yahiko snorted and began to snore in the next room.

Kenshin fingered the wrappings on the sakabato's hilt. Perhaps death would be his atonement.

He turned to the shadow clinging to the ceiling. "You can come down now, that you can."


	4. Chapter 3

Kaoru gasped and sat up in the dark. Her hand snatched up her bokken and she flew from her futon. The sound of wood cracking met her ears as she pried open the door. Kenshin landed in the dust several yards away. He dropped to one knee and brushed his hand along the sakabato's hilt.

His hand touched the guard, about to unsheathe, when his feet jerked out from under him. Kaoru screamed, "Kenshin!"

The red head jumped several feet in the air and hung suspended by his right ankle and left wrist. Kaoru ran for him. The sakabato leaped from its sheath and spun through the air, but was jolted. Kenshin was tossed, his body hitting the ground with a harsh smack. Kaoru was at his side in seconds. Metal wires had been hooked around his limbs like a puppet. He started to stand, only to have his feet ripped out from under him once more.

Kaoru followed the wires' trail. Their origin was perched on the roof. A man crouched there, yanking the wires as though they were nothing. She watched as Kenshin replaced the sakabato into its sheath and grabbed hold of his bindings. He jumped through the air, yanking the wires down. The blunt blade ripped from its sheath and arched for his assailant. The shadow ducked and the metal swiped through the night air.

Yahiko ran outside and stared at the spectacle. "Who the heck…?"

The sakabato rebounded, and the specter blocked with his arms. The metal clanked against steel gauntlets. The stranger lashed out, narrowly missing Kenshin's face with what appeared to be claws. The red head sprang back, but his attacker followed.

The sword bashed against the man repeatedly, but the gauntlets took the hits. The wires yanked again and Kenshin had to steady himself. Kaoru bit her lip as the masked man sprang forward and clawed for Kenshin's throat. The sakabato caught the hand between the fingers and twisted it away. Kenshin launched himself after the man. The sword whirled and struck him square in the chest.

The dark garbed person stumbled. Then he was gone.

Kenshin stared. Kaoru swallowed.

The ninja materialized behind him suddenly, his foot sailing toward Kenshin's head. The red head turned, grabbed the man's foot, and flipped him.

Kaoru's breath caught. The ninja had grabbed her rurouni round the neck. The small man's mouth popped open, gasping as the claws dug into his flesh. Red spurted across Kaoru's vision and she screamed.

Yahiko was yelling too, but she couldn't hear him.

Kenshin's hand grappled against the other's, gripping his fingers. Kaoru saw them snap.

The wanderer's foot flew upward, kicking the other in the face, and the stranger released him. The red head's movements blurred then. Kaoru could hardly see him as he zigzagged over the roof tiles. The ninja went flying as the sakabato smashed into him.

A hand closed over Kaoru's mouth and the tip of a blade pinched the flesh over her spine.


	5. Chapter 4

Kenshin's eyes snapped to Kaoru's pale face. A second ninja had shown himself, his gloved hand wrapped tightly over her lips. "Miss Kaoru!" Her name had hardly passed over his tongue before the wires pulled. His stance gave out and Kenshin plummeted off the roof. He caught and hung, halfway between the earth and the sky.

A roar erupted from the dojo and Sanosuke burst from his room, running straight for the man holding Kaoru. The masked man never had a chance. Sano's fist collided with his forehead and the fool dropped instantly.

Kaoru crossed her arms. "And what took you so long?" she demanded.

The man shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a heavy sleeper."

Yahiko let out a cry as the wires broke and Kenshin hit the earth. The first ninja dropped down and Kenshin rolled to the side, avoiding him. Blood leaked from the five nail pricks in his neck. He brushed at it with his sleeve, only managing to smear it. A burning sensation started around the wounds and he coughed.

Kenshin glared. "It's lye," he whispered.

The masked man laughed. "Not bad, Battosai."

Kenshin crouched and leaped forward. His body vanished in a blur and Kaoru took a nervous step closer.

Sano held her back with one hand. "Don't," he said. "I don't know if he's still Kenshin."

Kaoru felt the blood drain from her face and she looked wildly around, trying to follow the wanderer's motions. Kenshin's speed was rising as were the amount of his strikes.

The stranger lunged, but Kenshin bashed the sword's kashira into his face. The sakabato spun. The blunt edge smashed into the man, who went flying. Sano cussed as the man's body bashed into the nearest tree and sprawled out in the dirt. The boys ran to his side, Sano pinning him down with one massive hand. Kaoru ran to Kenshin.

The small man knelt, holding his sleeve against his neck. She could easily see the dark stains seeping through it.

Sano had the man in a head lock and shook him. "Who the heck are you? What do you want?" he hollered.

A dart shot through the darkness, splitting open the skin on Sanosuke's hand. His captive broke free of his grip, hopped over the fence, and disappeared. The second one followed.

Yahiko crossed his arms. "Cowards."

Kaoru sat in the earth beside her rurouni. His head was bowed, his bangs shading his face. "Kenshin?"

He panted a bit, swallowed, and met her unsure eyes. His own softened, and he smiled upon seeing her face. "Miss Kaoru."

Too late. She'd seen his darkened, murderous eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Kaoru sat gracefully across from Mr. Yamagata. Her eyes rested on her hands folded in her lap.

"I'm very sorry to hear this," Yamagata said. "I hope Himura is all right?"

She nodded. "Kenshin's fine. I just wanted to know if you knew who did this."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She twittled her thumbs. "Kenshin believes it may have been someone in the Meiji government who hired those assassins."

Yamagata pulled at his mustache. "That is troubling."

A servant came in and set a tea tray before them. Kaoru's eyes narrowed slightly at the western silver set, but she didn't question it. Actually, it matched the room they sat in.

Yamagata poured her a cup and then one for himself. "I assure you, Miss Kamiya, I will be looking into this. Though, to be honest, no one could lay a hand on Himura without first assessing him as a threat. Unless he's found to be dangerous, nothing could happen."

Kaoru nodded. "Thank you."

Her words felt hollow. The look in Kenshin's eyes was haunting her.

Yamagata threaded his fingers together and rested his head on them. "If I can offer any consolation, it's that if someone really thought Himura was a threat, they'd be proven wrong."

Kaoru scanned his face for any sign of farce. None existed there. She smiled a bit, and then said the words with more feeling. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 6

Kaoru swallowed and raised her bokken.

"Miss Kaoru."

She looked up into Kenshin's face. The sound of their tabi echoed in the empty dojo.

"Miss Kaoru." Kenshin gave her a soft nod, reassuring her.

She wasn't sure what made her nervous, but she couldn't fully shake it off either. She steadied herself and took her stance. In front of her, Kenshin crouched, his hand on his hilt. Even with the bandages around his neck, Kenshin looked intimidating like this. Nevertheless….

She sprang forward, socks skidding on the ground. Kenshin followed suit. The sakabato shot from its sheath. Kaoru countered, blocking the blow and parrying it away. Kenshin jumped back as she aimed a strike for his middle. Kaoru swung again, but Kenshin vanished.

She stumbled into the empty space where he'd been and then turned. The dojo appeared Kenshin-less. She frowned.

"Up here, Miss Kaoru!"

Her gaze rose to the ceiling. She caught sight of Kenshin barreling down towards her. She leaped aside in time for him to collide with the wood floor. The sakabato's blunt blade nicked the floor. Her eye twitched. "Kenshin, you're going to fix that."

He lowered the sword and scratched his head. "Sorry, Miss Kaoru."

She smacked him over the head with the bokken. "You shouldn't let your guard down, Kenshin!"

He gave her a sweet smile. "That's true, Miss Kaoru, that it is."

She wagged a finger at him. "Don't go easy on me either, Kenshin. I'm not a sore loser."

He gave a half-hearted laugh. "Miss Kaoru…"

She pointed the bokken's tip straight for his face. "Go again, Kenshin."

He sighed and drew back into his stance. He lunged, and Kaoru felt a spark of surprise as he sped up. His body began to blur and she let out a soft gasp as both swords collided. Kenshin knocked the wooden sword aside and aimed a blow for Kaoru's head. She ducked, rolled to the side, and bashed her bokken against the sakabato. Kenshin countered, forcing her blade back. She jumped to her feet and swung again. Kenshin's thrusts blurred and she let out a cry as the sakabato nearly landed on her shoulder.

Kenshin fumbled at the sound, but collected himself in time to avoid a blow from the woman. Kaoru hammered down on the sakabato and aimed for the red head's face. The tip swept through the air, brushing his bangs. Kenshin bounced back, vaulting off the dojo's white walls and landing a foot away from her. Her eyes widened and she blocked, taking a step back to steady herself.

Both swords arched back at the same instant.

The dojo door slid open.

Kenshin froze. Kaoru followed the light pouring in and stared at the sight of several officers traipsing inside. "Hey!" she hollered. "What gives you the right to barge in here? At least take off your shoes! Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep this place clean?"

The sakabato slid back into its sheath.

The police ignored the woman and held up a sheet of paper. "We have a warrant for the arrest of a Mr. Kenshin Himura."

Kaoru went numb.

Kenshin ducked his head as two large men grabbed him and dragged him towards the door. Kaoru ran after them.

"I'm all right, Miss Kaoru, that I am," the wanderer called.

"This is a mistake!" she yelled. "You can't take him!"

No one listened. She saw the shackles clap onto his wrists. He looked back as they yanked him out the door and mouthed, "Miss Kaoru, thank you."

Series to be continued….


End file.
